AU Season One
by Little Girl Red
Summary: What would of happened if Piper really had gotten Pregnant from Jeremy, how would have is effected the rest of the season. Real summary inside. Might be over rated.


**This is a series I'm writing with fellow Fanfiction writer **_**Crazysnakelover**_**. I'll be posting every chapter, but we're writing it together. This is our first Charmed story so please be nice, **_**Crazysnakelover**_** may be alright with Flamers but I'm not. Flames are neither invited nor welcome.**

**Summary: When Piper finds out that she's pregnant with Jeremy's child, she must now carry the weight of being a charmed one, and deal with bearing a evil supernatural child, alone with her inner demons.**

Bad News

* * *

Prue Halliwell took a seat at the kitchen table, opening the morning newspaper, and taking a sip of her morning coffee. She sat there reading over the newspaper for a few minutes until she heard noises from above, announcing that one of her sisters had gotten up. The mystery of what sister was solved when Phoebe entered the kitchen, "Hey you, what time did you get rolling in last night?" Prue asked, recalling the guy that her baby sister met last night at Quake, and how she left with the guy.

"That is none of your business," Phoebe replied half joking with a mischievous smile, "And you have no right to lecture me when you probably didn't get in any earlier then I did."

"Well than I guess we should just keep our personal love lives to ourselves," Prue decided with a laugh.

At that moment Piper walked into the kitchen. She looked very pale and was visibly shaking; her shoulder length hair was messy and plastered to her face with sweat. She stumbled over to the kitchen table and collapsed into a chair. Prue reached over and pulled a strand of hair out of Piper's face, "Hey honey, that flu bug still bothering you?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me," Phoebe chimed in mainly talking to Prue, "She was puking her guts out practically all night."

"Aw, honey," Pure said to Piper, sympathy evident in her voice.

"Piper, I think it's about time you go and see a doctor, you've been feeling strange off and on for almost a month," Phoebe said.

Piper just sighed heavily and slammed her face into her hands. Thoughts that she didn't what to think about passed through her head; _that's exactly why I took that pregnancy a couple days ago. I still haven't started yet … but that doesn't mean anything._ Deciding that she didn't want to share her thoughts with her sisters', Piper just nodded her head, "All right, I'll go down to the walk in clinic today, before I have to go to Quake."

"Good," Pure approved with her sister's opinion, "Now I have to go to Bucklands, Phoebe would you go with Piper to the clinic? That is, unless you have another date."

"What ever happened to 'Keeping our love personal love lives to ourselves?'" Phoebe called loudly as Prue hurried to the house, with an amused look painted on her face.

Phoebe looked at Kits cat food bowl and noticed that it was clean, which meant that the cat hadn't been fed yet, "I guess Pure decided to skip out on feeding the cat this morning," Phoebe accused.

Piper replied with a groan, "I think I'm going to be sick," she announced.

"Well Piper, you go do what you need to do, then get dressed. I'm going to feed the cat, and then we'll go to the clinic."

Piper just groaned again before making a run to the bathroom. Phoebe picked up Kit's cat bowl and put it on the counter, then opened the cupboard to take out the cat food. "Kit!" she called as she poured the dry food into the empty bowl and giving it a shake, "Here kitty, kitty … breakfast time."

Phoebe expected Kit to come running into the kitchen meowing loudly, and start rubbing around her ankles. But she didn't come, confusion etched Phoebe's facial features, "Kit," she called shaking the dry food in the bowl, eyes scanning the area of where there cat could be, "Kit where are you, aren't you hungry?"

* * *

Piper spent a few minutes in the bathroom, throwing up what little she had left in her stomach. Once her stomach spasms as stopped, she went to her room to get dressed. Once she was ready to go, she came downstairs to find Phoebe on her hands and knees looking underneath the couch in the sitting room, "Phoebe, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Kit, have you seen her?"

"Actually no," Piper replied noticing for the first time that it had been a while since she'd seen there cat, "I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"Exactly, I mean she goes into hiding sometimes, but always turns up for her next meal."

"I'm sure she's fine Pheebs, lets just get this done, I need to be at Quake in two hours."

"Yeah, your right, she's going to want to eat sometime, then she'll turn up," Phoebe replied standing up and grabbing her purse off of the coffee table.

* * *

Pure sat at her desk in her office at Bucklands Auction House, she was looking at an old vase that had just arrived and was almost ready to be auctioned off. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She picked the phone up off the receiver, "Bucklands," she said into the phone.

"_Hi Pure,"_ Phoebe's voice came through the phone, sounded a bit nervous.

"Hey Pheebs what is it?" Prue asked.

"_Um … can you come home, we kind of got a problem._"

"What is it?"

"_Well,_" Phoebe gave a nervous laugh, "_It's Piper._"

Sudden fear hit Prue like a ton of bricks, "What happened? Is she hurt? Did you get attack by demons?"

"_Well, not-not real- no- no she's not, it's just- well we were at the clinic and then- you know what I thinks it's best if I tell you in person, rather then over the phone. Just please come home._"

"All right, I'm on my way," Prue hung up the phone, quickly grabbed her purse and ran for the door, almost running over Rex, who was just coming up to Prue's door.

"Wow, Prue, in a hurry?" Rex asked as he gently grabbed Prue's wrists in order to keep her from falling over.

"Oh Rex, I'm sorry," Prue apologized breathlessly regaining her balance, "Yes, there's a family emergency, so I'll come back later."

"Oh, by all means go ahead, are you sister's ok?"

"I hope so," was all that Prue said and she didn't give Rex time to reply before darting toward the elevator.

It took entirely too long for the elevator to get there, and it seemed to take even longer for it to reach the ground floor. Prue kept hitting the ground floor button hopping that it would somehow make it move faster. Once the elevator doors finally opened, she sprinted to her car, and sped almost all the way home, even running through a red light. Ever since finding out that they were witches, and all the stuff that could happen, she had been extremely over protected of her sister's.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally pulled up to the house, and went running into the house. "Piper! Phoebe!" she called as she entered the house.

"Pure, right here," Phoebe called from the stairs.

"God Phoebe, what's wrong, where's Piper?" Pure asked worriedly.

Phoebe smiled nervously scratching the back or her neck, "Well, she's um … kind of locked herself into her room."

Prue's worried face changed to confusion, "Ok start over, what happened at the clinic, that caused this to happen. Is she really sick, like cancer or something?"

"No, but I think she'd rather have that then what she found out."

Pure could tell that Phoebe was trying to avoid telling her what really happened, and her patients were wearing thin, "Phoebe," she started firmly, "Just tell me what happened to Piper."

Her younger sister finally caved, "All right, all right, she's pregnant," she blurted out.

That left Prue speechless for a few moments, "W-What, how- with who?"

"Well the last person she … you know, was with Jeremy."

"You mean, warlock Jeremy- wait didn't we already figure out that she wasn't pregnant."

"I know, but the test much of made a mistake, because the test she took at the clinic turned out positive, and those tests are never wrong."

"Um … no wonder she's locked herself in her room, carrying a warlock child and all."

Phoebe gave her a disapproved look, "Pure I think that's the last thing Piper needs to hear from us right not."

"Your right, come on," Pure replied and headed up the stairs towards Piper's room. When they reached her door, Pure knocked on the wood loudly, but there was no answer. Then she tried to turn the door knob but it was locked, "Piper, honey!"

"Go away," Piper's voice came from within the room, and it sounded like she was trying to hold back sobs.

"Honey please let us in, we just want to talk to you," Phoebe coaxed gently.

"I don't want to talk."

Prue sighed in exasperation, her patients had already worn thin from Phoebe and she had almost none left for her other sister. "Piper, open the door please?" Prue jiggled the doorknob and banged her fist against the door, when she received no answer, she resorted to a threat, "Piper if you don't open the door, then I'll unlock it with my powers."

"Really you can do tha- OUCH!" Phoebe started to ask but stopped when Prue stomped on her foot.

Piper obviously didn't hear what Phoebe said because after a few seconds they heard the lock click indicating that it was now unlocked. When the two of them opened the door, they caught sight of Piper with her back to them sitting back on her bed.

"Oh Piper honey," Phoebe said sympathetically, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Piper and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

She felt Piper's body start to shake with approaching sobs, "I don't understand, I took the test and it came back negative, why now, why me?" Piper asked before breaking down in sobs.

Phoebe squeezed her sister a little tighter whispering soft comforting words in her ear, "Sweetie, its going to be ok-" Pure started but was interrupted by her younger sister.

"No its not," Piper cried for the first time looking up at her sister's, "I'm pregnant with a demon child, just like that demon that was trying to marry Eliot."

"Well, actually honey it's a warlock child," Phoebe pointed out trying to lighten the situation

"Phoebe," Pure gave her baby sister a warning look, "Listen Piper, this is not like Jade, because she was a demon, and you are a good witch, and that baby you have inside of you is only half warlock."

"And on the bright side, we already know that your not Hecate, so we wont have to vanquish you," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, zip it," Pure warned in a dangerously low voice. She suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Piper … there's always the option of not letting it happen."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

Pure looked away, "Um, you could … get an abortion."

Piper's mouth dropped open in shock, "P-Pure, I don't know; I've never really liked the idea of killing babies before they're born."

"But Piper, it's technically not a baby, it's a warlock, so how is it any different from vanquishing a full groan warlock?" Phoebe asked.

"Well the difference is that it's a baby, and it's only half warlock," Piper replied.

"Piper I don't believe in abortions anymore than you do, but what other choice do we have?" Pure asked, "Either we let a warlock come into the world that will eventually grow up, take witches powers, maybe even try and kill us … or do this, and stop all that from happening."

* * *

Prue knocked on Piper's door, "Piper are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Piper replied opening the door, carrying her purse and jacket.

"All right, I called Bucklands and told them that I wouldn't be coming in today. Did you call Quake?"

"Yes but there only letting me take today off, I need to be back there tomorrow."

"Don't worry, you should be recovered from the surgery by tomorrow," Pure glanced her watch, "All right, we got about twenty minutes till your appointment, so we got to run.

Pure grabbed her younger sister's arm and rushed down the stairs, "Phoebe, lets go," Pure called as they hurried down the stairs.

"Guys, I cannot find Kit anywhere, it's not like her to disappear like this and not reappear," Phoebe announced coming into the hall.

"Well, Phoebe, we'll deal with the cat problem later because we have bigger problems right now," Pure replied motioning toward the middle sister.

"I don't know, with all the stuff that's been going on I haven't been paying much attention, but I think that she's been gone for days," Phoebe explained, "I don't think its really necessary for both of us to go with Piper to the abortion clinic, so I'll go look for Kit while you two go and deal with the baby problem."

"Um alright I guess that's fine, and we need to go or we're going to be late." Pure agreed and she and Piper were about to leave when the phone rang.

Phoebe picked up the wireless phone from the coffee table in the sitting room, "Hello," she answered into the phone, "Oh hi Andy," she replied after a few seconds.

Rolling her eyes, Pure walked toward her baby sister with her arm outstretched awaiting the phone. Phoebe started teasing Prue by playfully running away from her, "Prue, Prue who, are you sure you have the right number," Phoebe said trying not the laugh.

"Phoebe, give me the phone," Pure demanded trying to catch up with her sister that was avoiding her, and taking the phone away.

"Oh that Prue, you know she's kind of busy right now doing-" Phoebe was cut off when Pure snatched the phone from her.

"Hi Andy, sorry about that, sister's," Prue said into the phone giving Phoebe a glare.

Andy was laughing on the other end of the laughing, "_That's alright Prue, I understand completely. I'm on my lunch break right now so I was wondering if you wanted to go out._"

"Oh I'd love to Andy," Pure was about to agree, but after looking over at her sister's and seeing Phoebe giving her a look while pointing to Piper's stomach, she remember what they were about to go too. "But I can't, Piper's going through something right now."

"_Is she alright_?" Andy asked sounding worried.

"Um yeah, for the most part, I'm just going to be busy for lunch, how about for dinner?"

"_Sounds great, pick you up at five_?"

"I'll be waiting," Pure replied and hung up the phone a dreamy expression still on her face.

"Easy there love bird, you better get going because you're going to be late," Phoebe pointed out.

"Your right come on Piper," Pure agreed and rushed out of the door with Piper following behind.

* * *

A young teenage girl was standing on the side walk next to a crosswalk, staring intently at the old Victorian mansion. Piper and Pure came rushing out of the house and into Piper's SUV, with Prue at the wheel, before speeding off down the road. A few moments later Phoebe walked out of the house, and headed down the street on foot toward her direction. She was searching through the bushes and calling the name Kit over and over again. _So that's the cats name, good to know_ she thought to herself.

The girl headed back down the street, heading toward her house. Almost immediately after walking into the house she heard her aunts annoying voice, "Aviva is that you?"

Aviva didn't answer, just stomped up the stairs, and into her room shutting the door behind her. She opened her closet, pushing the cat that was in there back so that she couldn't get out, and grabbed all of her Wiccan supplies, then closing it again. She heard the cat meow loudly, wanting to get out. She ignored the cat, just placed all the candles in the right places in front of her mirror.

After a few minutes the candles were lit and circled around the mirror she was sitting in the middle of them cross-legged facing the mirror. "Come to me Callie," she called and a moment later the mirror held the reflection of a blond woman that wasn't the teenage girl. "Hello Aviva, why have you contacted me?" the woman asked.

"Callie, I think I'm ready to receive my power," Aviva said hopefully.

The woman in the mirror smiled softly, "I'm sorry honey, but you are not ready for it yet, have you been watching the Halliwells?"

"Yes I have," Aviva replied trying not to sound disappointed.

"You much know them more, before you can receive your power. Continue to watch them until you know there every movement."

* * *

"It's a Siamese cat, female, and she has a red collar with a gold tag on the end with a … strange symbol on it." Phoebe was on the phone with the animal shelter. She hadn't been able to find Kit, and was getting worried.

"Sorry miss, but no cats that fit that description has been admitted here," the lady on the other end replied.

"Ok, thank you," Phoebe replied hanging up the phone. The next moment she heard the door open and slam shut, and Piper stormed through the hallway and up the stairs. Prue came in after her.

"Piper, Piper come back here," Prue called from the bottom of the stairs.

Phoebe came up to stand next to her, "What happened?" she asked.

Pure ignored the question and looked at her younger sister with a smile, "Hey Pheebs, did you find Kit?"

"Um no, but back up a second, why are you back so early? It has to take longer to do an abortion," Phoebe asked.

"Um well, we kind of had a problem at the clinic," Pure replied.

"What, happened?"

"Well, when they were about to do the abortion, when the doctor was kind of, attacked."

"Attacked, from what?"

"From the baby."

Phoebe looked dumbfounded, "Wait, are you trying to say that Piper's baby is powerful enough to have power's from the womb?"

"Yes, but I don't thinks it's that powerful, the doctors thought that it was a glitch in the equipment. I think it's just powerful enough to keep itself from being killed."

"So now we have no choice, but to just let this baby be born," Phoebe concluded slowly.

"Because the baby won't let anybody kill it."

"All right we'll worry about Kit later, right now let's go talk to Piper," Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah she's going to need it," Pure agreed and the two of them walked up to Piper's room. They were surprised to find that the door was unlocked. Piper was sitting in the familiar position of sitting on the bed with her back against them, but her shoulders were slumped even more than before showing how depressed she really was.

Phoebe ran over to sit next to her older sister, "Piper listen to me, we're going to figure this out. It's not the end of the world-"

"No you don't understand, it's the end of my world," Piper said on the verge of breaking into sobs, "I'm pregnant with a warlock child, that's going to one day try and kill us and maybe even other witches," that was the last she said before fully breaking down into soft sobs.

"Piper-" Phoebe started but Pure put a hand on her shoulder indicating for her to stop.

"Enough Phoebe, she needs some time on her own," Prue whispered and gently directed her baby sister out of the room.

Piper looked up and watched them leave the room, closing the door behind them. Once she head there footsteps fade away, she laid down on the bed, buried her face into her pillow and cried very loudly.

* * *

Pure and Phoebe could hear Piper crying from downstairs. Pure rubbed her eyes in stressed. "Prue, we got a problem," Phoebe stated the obvious.

"I know."

"What are we going to do about this? Piper's right, she's got a warlock child that's going to grow up and steal powers from witches and kill them, so what are we going to do vanquish our sister's child."

"Phoebe I don't know, all right," Prue sounded like she was about to cry also, "I have no idea what this is going to do to my sister, but it can't be good."

Suddenly the doorbell ran breaking them from there thoughts. Prue answered the door and found Andy there with flower's in his hand. Pure was surprised, she had forgotten all about there date, "Andy …"

"Oh, I know that look," Andy replied looking disappointed, "Let me guess, reign check?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but … Piper's got a problem."

"Is she ok?"

Pure thought for a moment, she didn't see any reason for Andy not to know. It's not like they would be able to hide it for long anyway, "Piper's pregnant."

**

* * *

**

Ok we tried to keep everyone in character, but it's a lot harder than most people think. We'll be going through each episode in season one, as you can see, we've already set up "The Forth Sister" episode, which will be the next chapter, and chapter three will be a transition chapter for "The truth is out there and it hurts" and so on.

**Please review and please please no flames.**


End file.
